Conventionally, a so-called slide-show function has been known in which a plurality of images are displayed in order. For example, using the slide-show function enables a user to appreciate images captured by a camera by displaying the images in order.
In such a slide-show function, fade-in, fade-out, slide-in, and slide-out can be performed on images while the images are being displayed. Also, a display method has been suggested in which feature regions are extracted from an image to be displayed and a part of the image is subjected to zooming and displayed on the basis of the number of the extracted feature regions in a case where images are displayed in a slide show (e.g., see PTL 1).